


the good die young

by effervescentwords



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A whole lot of crying, Angst, Death, Infinity War SPOILERS !!!, Memories, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: He knows he’s going to die.-or-Peter’s end from his POV.





	the good die young

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i did this to myself but....enjoY?:,)

Peter feels a buzz through every inch of his body. It courses through his legs and zaps at his arms, an unwelcome and overwhelming feeling he has never experienced before. He notices the tears next as they begin to prickle behind his eyes. Quill’s body slowly floats away, and all the other Guardians are gone too. Hell, he didn’t even know them, but he knew they were good people. 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.” His spider senses feel like alarms inside of his head, filling every corner with anxiety. He can barely breathe. Mr. Stark’s face makes everything worse. It’s contorted with guilt, sadness, and Peter can’t stand being the cause of that. His legs suddenly become so weak he can barely stand. He collapses into Mr. Stark’s arms instead. 

“P-Please, I don’t, I don’t know what’s happening-“ A choked sob escapes his throat. 

He knows he’s going to die. 

Aunt May’s voice fills his head for a moment. She’s going to be crushed without him. No more takeaway dinners, long hugs after a rough day at school, or nights spent on the couch watching old movies. She’s the one who showed him Alien. 

And Ned. He’s gonna miss his laugh always ringing in his ear, laughing at his puns even when they’re too horrible to stand. Sleepless nights spent jacked up on Mountain Dew and pizza while they played with Legos. Telling him all the stories of Spider-Man, and his brightly proud smile that came along with every one of them. 

MJ. Her snarky attitude seemed like the bane of his existence at times, but a life without it was awful to imagine. The blush that grew across her face when he complimented her. She holds so much knowledge, and Peter knows that will get her far in life. He just wishes he could be there to witness it. 

He thinks he’ll even miss Flash. 

Peter tells himself that Mr. Stark will be able to take care of everyone. He needs to make himself believe it. 

The pain is becoming more persistent in his chest due to the heightened senses. Mr. Stark is crying into his body. All he can do is beg. 

“Please. Please, I don’t want to go. Please, Sir-“ Air gets caught in his throat. He tries not to cry anymore. A feeling of slight happiness creeps into his heart when he realizes he gets to die as an Avenger. He hopes May is proud. Mr. Stark is whispering words of encouragement but he can’t make them out. He can’t hear anything besides his own heartbeat slowly fading out. 

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments mean a lot x


End file.
